Forgotten Memories
by Jeidprentiss
Summary: The team goes on a case that's in JJ's old home town. When she steps back into the town, all her memroies from her life before the BAU come back. Everything that she wanted to forget, /The Virgin Suicides and Criminal Minds crossover/
"Wheels up in twenty," Hotch told the team.

Just hearing that they were going to Grosse Pointe, Michigan made JJ's stomach turn. She could feel like that was not a place she should go to. Something about it didn't seem right to her.

"JJ?" Spencer was looking at JJ with a 'worried' written all over his face, "are you okay? You seem out of it."

JJ shook her head, "I'm fine, just thinking about the case..." She mumbled before getting up and getting ready to leave.

JJ sat in silence on the plane. She stared out the window as everyone was going over the case. Both Hotch and Emily tried their best to get to her but had no luck.

"Jennifer," Hotch tried one more time. JJ looked up at him.

"If your not feeling well I can send you home," he told her.

The blonde shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She said as she picked up her coffee that was in front of her and took a sip. The warm drink running down her throat made her feel so much better.

Jennifer could feel faint memories, that she had completely forgotten, come to her mind. She tried her best not to dwell on them. She pushed them out of her mind and soon joined the conversation on the case.

The team got off the plane and headed to the police station. It was really quiet on the ride there. Morgan did say something but JJ didn't know what since she wasn't listening. Other than that, it was silent.

Once they got to the station the team set up there stuff in a room that they were told to use. JJ sat down at the table and tapped a pencil against the case file as she read it over again.

Rossi noticed that something was really bothering her. "JJ,"

JJ snapped out of her trance and looked up at Rossi. "I'm fine okay! Stop asking me." She snapped before getting up from her seat and walking out of the station.

The team watched and frowned. Reid was going to after her but Hotch stopped him.

"Just give her time,Reid"

JJ walked down blocks, trying to clear her head. She was soon on a street that looked familiar to her. She began to slow her walk.

The blonde looked around the street. She soon came across a house, a tree stump in the front yard.

She felt her heart drop and everything came back to her.

She remembered her sisters.

Jennifer was one of the Lisbon sisters. Mary Lisbon. Once she was old enough, she changed her name as fast as she could so she wouldn't have to go through the questions anymore.

Out of her sisters, she was the only one who survived the suicides. She stuck her head in the oven, hoping it would kill her. But it didn't do it fast enough.

The paramedics got there before it could kill her.

Jennifer remember how hard it was to forget all of this. The suicides. Her life before the BAU. She wished the memories would've just stayed buried deep in her mind.

Tears were rolling down the blondes cheeks as she started to shake. Thoughts flooded her mind. She started to think about suicide again. Thinking back as if she was sixteen again and with her sisters.

JJ fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands. She sobbed.

A black van pulled up. It was her team. They got out to see the sobbing JJ. They must have gotten worried about her when she never came back so they went looking her her.

"Jennifer," Hotch looked at JJ and then looked at the house in front of them, "was this where you use to live?" He asked. He could feel that JJ had a connection with this place.

JJ couldn't answer. She was trying her best to breath normally and stop the tears. Only memories ran through her mind as she saw her entire past flash before her,

Emily frowned and walked over to Jennifer, helping her up. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around the woman, sobbing into her shoulder.

Emily stroked the blondes hair, "it's okay..."

"C-Cecilia was the first one to go..." She sobbed, voice cracking.

Everyone was confused. They had no idea what she was talking about. Who was Cecilia?


End file.
